One Shots and Drabbles
by Cavey
Summary: short stuff. Read and be amazed.
1. Remember Me

Blue looks to the sky in desperation. He falls in his butt in despair and screams. Everything falls down around him. The battle goes on.

He sobs holding the dust of his former lover. He can't focus. He can't. He had been right there.

He should have saved him. He sobbed and sobbed till it was over. His memories went back to them.

Dust holding him close feeling safe and warm. He remembered the song. He does. The song the music box played to a sleepy blue.

The one where he lived it. He sang the words with his lover. They were happy.

Now there not. Dust is dead while Blue is stuck here.


	2. Smoke and Mirrior

https/youtu.be/GMx_CQd8K3c

Watch this to understand)

Blue felt sad as he sat in his room. Fell didn't love him. He hated him. Why couldn't he love him for who he was?

He cried into his knees and pulled them closer to him. He looked at his phone and was determined to make him love him.

He pulled up Razz's number.

Bloop)

Fell was hanging out with the human laughing and joking. He loved hanging out with them but he missed Blue.

Blue had been distant lately and that was very unusual for his boyfriend. Was something wrong? He finds out he guessed.

Bloop)

Razz smirked as he looked at Blue. "I'll help you, " he said his eyes glowing. He knew Blue trusted him.

This made it so easy for him to make sure had won and got wanted. He wanted Fell. Fell would be his.

Blue looked at Razz as he watched him put his clothes on. He heard her muffled screams and he was terrified. He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to go to him.

Eag taco with Papyrus and have fun with Fell but it was too late.

He watched the encounter ready for what's to come.

Blue laid on the ground watching him. Fell had been crying but he couldn't do anything.

He let out a quiet sob as he finally let himself Dust.


	3. Im Sorry

Blue laughed as his dad picked him up. He held onto him and smiled. The eight-year-old was happy as his little brother held onto there dad by his shoulder. "You two are the most important people in the world "

He believed it. He really did. His dad walked down the river and got onto the boat. He moved it and his sons with his arms watching in amazement.

"Dad" Papryus said laughing pointing at the light coming ahead.

Gaster looked at it then gasped. It's was a blur for Blue to remember as the boat stopped and everything turned back.

He woke up on the shore with Papyrus in his arms. He shivered as he stood up and looked around. He rubbed his head, "Dad ?" He asked looking for hours.

He finally went home and took care of Papyrus. He put him on his bed reassuring him everything was ok. He walked out once he was asleep and wired by the door for there dad to show.

He never did.

After a while, food got scarce and the house payment due. He dropped out of school and got a job. He did little jobs like cleaning floors to delivering things around the underground.

He started to make money for everything needed to pay bills and support Papyrus l. He made sure he was happy with toys and new clothes as he grew up.

Blue was stressed as he worked at Grills. He worked late shifts but it was never good money. He sighed as he walked home. The music was loud coming from there house. He saw the monsters partying and destroying things.

He walked through and gasped as he saw Paoaryis drinking. He was only 16 years old. Blue himself now 19. He growled and marched up. "Papyrus stop this now !!"

Papyrus, he just laughed as he looked at him drunk, "Or what? Are you gonna ground me? Sure, ha, you can't do anything" he said.

"Yes I am and you will not be allowed to use your phone !!"Blue said.

He just ignored him but didn't when Blue tried to take the drink from him. He pushed him hard, "Stop and go do what you want like you always do!! Leave me alone for once in my life !! I hate you for everything !!"

Blue felt tears well up and he ran out the house. He stood looking up letting his tears fall. He couldn't do it. His baby blue eyes turned grey as he stared at the sky. He walks still he couldn't and looked to see himself at the closed Grills. He sat next to the door and cried softly to himself till he was asleep

He woke up in a bed and glanced around to find himself in Grillby guest room, again. He got up and sneezed. "Great "he mumbled as he saw Grillby walk in with a stern look.

"What happened this time ?"

"Papyrus, He had a party and we argued but I ran here. I'm fine though. I'm just letting him cool down ."

"It must have been bad if you slept in front of the shop"

He sighed, "It was. He said I never did anything for him and he hated me basically. "He said looking away.

"I don't blame him"

"Blue, Your the nicest monster ever. You work every day so he can have all that stuff. Heck you saved enough to pay the house off "

"I know but that for him. Grillby, I need to go" he said going home.

He coughs and sneezed the whole way home. When he was home he found Pap sitting outside glaring at him ."Hey Pap" He said with a sneeze. "I'm done with you. Leave me be for once ."Pap said.

"I just—"

"No, you ruined my whole life !! Dad died because of you and I will not let you kill me too!! Leave me alone and die Blue "he yelled not really meaning it.

Blue sigh and laughed with tears running down his face. His soul kept going down as his soul fell. He laid on the ground and Pap was above him telling him to stay alive and he was sorry.

"I love you. Forgive me "he said as everything went dark and his soul and body dusted.

(Cavey)


	4. The Past

Error stood at the door with tears in his eyes. He looked at Ink, his husband, laying in bed with Dream. "Error" Ink said getting up quickly.

"Don't try . Have him. I am done" Error said and ran out of the the house fast. He kept running till he couldn't anymore. The tears fell down his eyes as he pulled it close to his chest.

He showed him everything I had. Everything and nothing helped him in the end. He gave his soul to Ink and it never happened. He laid on the ground and sobbed out.

Fresh faked smiled as the sun. No feelings went through him not able to feel anything inside. He wanted to know what was so great about the world but guess a parasite could not understand.

He looked around at the world where everyone was inside or out playing. He looked away thinking when he was a child. He remembers playing with two kids. Best friends but he couldn't remember why it needed. He just woke up and he was alone again.

Like he always was.

(I know what happened at the end of Aftertale but I'm changing it up)

Geno looked out at the window as a new Sans went thigh everything. He wanted to be by his brother side but he couldn't. Casters taunts were starting to get too much but what could he do?

He should never have taken it. He sunk to the ground crying memory flashing before his eyes. He wanted his brothers back. He wanted them. They never remembered.

He did.

Three children laughed and ran around a void. They played the day away with no care in the world. Always sleeping with each other and eating.

They were never apart and would help each other through the different changes they went through. Geno was happy with all his scars. The error was happy with his glitches and let them keep him calm. Fresh started to feel some and it was amazing.

One day, storms came. It was like a storm but more like a person. He wore all black with a hood over him. He attacked the poor children and separated them.

They all end up in a different world with no memories. Except one.

Geno cried and punched the ground. He just wants d them back but it could never happen. He promised to make them better. He promised to help them

Cavey out)))


	5. No title Yet

The world fell down.

The two looked at each other.

The destroyer and creator

Once friends turned enemies

Watch as every au self-restricted.

They knew it was there fault.

This would be their final mistake.

Unless they can fix this.

Ya or Nah? Book ideas?)


End file.
